B&B Holiday Collection
by whoresontequila
Summary: You think that maybe you don’t care that there’s a room full of people you may just, what was it that Angela says?, jump his bones in front of all your coworkers. Formaly titled 'I saw bones kissing santa'
1. I Saw Bones Kissing Santa

_I saw Bones kissing Santa Claus  
Underneath the mistletoe last night  
She didn't see me creep down the stairs to have a peek  
She thought that I was tucked up in my Bedroom fast asleep_

Silently as possible I crept down the hallway. I expertly avoided the boards that creaked as well as the stairs. It was Christmas night and just like any other kid my age I just wanted a peak, all I wanted was to see Santa for myself, I wouldn't even bother him. It was just, well Jimmy from school said Santa wasn't real. I didn't believe him of course but none the less I had to be absolutely sure. It was my dads Christmas this year. I loved when I got to spend Christmas night with my dad. don't get me wrong my mom was great and all but my dad insisted that we make cookies the Christmas night 'cos Santa likes fresh cookies and it was only fair that we give him what he likes when he gives me what I like.

The stairs where the tricky part almost all of those where creaky, but I was confident that I could do it. I wasn't a little kid anymore after all. I got down those just fine and successfully made it to the hallway. I was passing through the kitchen before I heard voices. Suddenly my palms where sweating, what if Santa saw me and didn't like me so he took my gifts back? Or got mad because I saw him?

When I finally made it to the living room I hid behind the couch. I had a perfect view of Santa and he was with a women! Under this mistletoe! His Santa hat was all lopsided and when I looked better I saw that it wasn't just any women kissing Santa! It was my dad's women kissing him! That's right Dr. Bones was right there in plain sight kissing Santa. I know, I know I couldn't believe it for my self either. What if my daddy came down and saw them kissing like that? I don't think Santa would be in any condition to give the rest of the kids all around the world presents.

_Then I saw Bones tickle Santa Claus  
Underneath his beard so snowy white_

I didn't really mind Dr. Bones being with my dad and I for Christmas, I liked her a lot and dad she's dads new girlfriend, well not really knew they've been together since Christmas last year so…

Anyways, I just couldn't believe what I was seeing! Bones was tickling Santa now and he was laughing. Not the laugh that you see on T.V but one like my daddy, he sounded a lot like my daddy.

Since I got my look at Santa like I wanted I decided to go back up stairs. I think it's safe to say that neither of them saw me as I crept my way back to my room. I wondered what I was going to do about this predicament. Finally after a long time of thinking I decided that I wouldn't tell my dad because then Christmas would be canceled and then no one would like me.

Anyways maybe she was just thinking him for the gifts. Yeah she had to be doing that.

**_Earlier._**

"Bones will you marry me?" Booth asked quietly he wasn't down on one knee instead he stood by the Christmas tree they decorated together holding her tightly in his strong embrace hoping and praying that she would say yes.

Brennan grinned widely. "Of course."

Neither of them knew that in that precise moment a certain nine year old little boy was watching his Dr. Bones kiss Santa Clause under the mistletoe.

_What a laugh it would have been  
If daddy had only seen  
Bones kissing Santa Claus last night.  
_

* * *

A/N: So their you go my first ever christmas story how did I do?

Hope you enjoyed it.

I am always greatful to all reviewers and If you have an Idea for another oneshot Christmas fic you would like to see from me hit me up and I'll see what I can do. =)

Merry Christmas all.


	2. Jingle bell rock

**_Hope you enjoy, please review =]_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock  
Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring  
Snowing and blowing up bushels of fun  
Now the jingle hop has begun_**

Armed with Chinese and beer Booth knocked on Brennan's door. It was Christmas night and he had no one to spend it with, since he had Parker last year, Rebecca had him this year and the only other person he could think of that he wanted to spend his Christmas night with was Bones. His beautiful Bones.

He hadn't brought anything festive over, well except for the bell that was currently jingling at his waist. He knew she didn't celebrate it and decided no to mention it at all. She probably didn't even realize what tonight was anyways. He did have her a present though. He was planning on just leaving that on her desk the fallowing Monday.

**_Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock  
Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time  
Dancing and prancing in Jingle Bell Square  
In the frosty air_**

He knocked again when no one answered, and then again. Until he realized that there was music playing very loudly so there was no way she was hearing him anyways. He used the key he had been given by bones a month ago; it was her attempt at making their relationship more serious and to show she was willing to let him in, literally.

**_What a bright time! It's the right time  
To rock the night away  
Jingle bell time is a swell time  
To go gliding in a one-horse sleigh_**

When he entered the living room what he saw shocked him. It looked like a Christmas store hat thrown up in her living room and right in the center of all the decorations was Brennan dancing around with tassel in her hair and a green and red boa around her neck while Jingle bell rock blared from her speaker system.

She still hadn't seemed to notice that he was standing their watching her so he quickly took out his camera and snapped a few pictures. Angela was never going to believe what her best friend was up to. He needed proof. Plus, she just looked to cute to pass up, he had definitely found his knew screensaver.

**_Giddy-up jingle horse  
pick up your feet  
Jingle around the clock  
Mix and a-mingle in the jingling feet_**

This was the side of Brennan Booth loved the most when she was carefree and let loose. It didn't happen often but when it did his heart would swell with love. More so then it already did every time he looked at her.

In one bazaar sweep of her arm Brennan managed to knock over the CD player and effectively stopped the music. Booth couldn't help himself. He let a hearty laugh slip past his lips.

Bones stop half bent over like she had just been caught doing something she wasn't supposed to. Slowly she stood up and blushed her cheeks turned a shade of dark pink.

"I was going to call you." She mumbled looking at her feet.

Booth closed the distance between them in three long strides. "You did this for me?"

Brennan nodded. "I knew that you didn't have parker with you."

"I thought you didn't celebrate Christmas." Booth said in a low voice as he moved a piece of hair behind her ear.

"I'd celebrate it if you where around." She admitted with a shrug. Booth leaned in to kiss her she could feel his hot breath on her lips, her heart rate accelerated as it always did when he was about to kiss her, just before their lips touched he whispered.

"Merry Christmas Tempe ."

**_That's the jingle bell  
That's the jingle bell  
That's the jingle bell rock_**


	3. Mackinze's First Christmas

Hope you enjoy, please review =]

* * *

Brennan yawned loudly, turned over in bed to cuddle up to the man she shared her bed with only to find his spot cold. She groaned in displeasure and opened her eyes he definitely wasn't there any more. Voices filtered up from down stair into their bedroom. His own deep voce and a whinny sounding voice of a child.

"Daddy please! Bones is never going to wake up!"

"No, Parker." He replied sternly. "She's an early riser son, she'll be up soon."

"But I want to se what Santa go me now."

The rest of the conversation was drowned out by a soft cry from the room beside, hers and Booth's sighing she got up and wrapped the silk robe tightly around her waste she pulled her hair up in a pony tail and left the room to go get her daughter.

"Good morning baby girl." Brennan said. The crying had stopped as soon as she walked into the small bedroom.

"Are you ready to see what Santa got you?" The tiny baby in her arms giggled loudly and grabbed her mother's ponytail, yanking hard on it.

"Mackenzie, no." Brennan said sternly. She walked down the stairs and was immediately engulfed in the smell of pancakes.

"Bones! You're awake!" Parker yelled jumping off his stool and hugging her knees. Brennan laughed.

"It's about time my two favorite girls woke up."

Brennan grinned and kissed him. She didn't even correct him when he said that they where his. Instead she grinned and bared.

"Merry Christmas beautiful." Booth said kissing her firmly on the lips. He tickled Mackenzie's side and kissed her on the fore head.

"Sleep well?" He asked with a smirk, knowing she had been up until the wee hours of the morning helping him set up for 'Santa'.

"Hm, with all those reindeer hoofs banging on the roof not a chance.", She joked

"Are my ears deceiving me or did Temperance Brenan-Booth just make a joke?"

"BONES?!?! You saw Santa?"

Brennan laughed, "Yes, I did."

"Well?..." He said expectantly.

"and he said that you where an exceptionally good little boy this year and that those cookies you made for him where amazing."

"No he didn't!" Parker yelled in excitement.

"Yes and he also says you better hurry up and eat your breakfast so you can see what he got you."

"Okay."

Parker all but scarfed down his meal but had to wait for his little sister to get done with hers before they all where able to go into the living room. Once they had Mackinze cleaned up Booth told his son that he could now go into the living room although he didn't even get to complete his sentence before Parker was gone .

Brennan sat Mackenzie on the ground and let her walk on her own into the living room. She had started walking a month before and could get a good ways before she fell. The toddler made it all the way into the living room before she plopped back down on her but with a giggle.

When Brennan finally made it to the living room Parker was halfway through his presents, and Mackenzie had tackled a life size care bear so that it had fallen on top of her with her giggling the whole time.

Booth came up behind Brennan and wrapped his arms around her waist as both of them watched their childer playing with their new toys.

"Now aren't you glad that you celebrate Christmas now?"

Brennan grinned and turned her head so she could kiss him. "If it makes all of you happy then yes I am."

"I love you Bones."

"Not as much as I love you."

Booth laughed, "Doubt it."

* * *


	4. New Years Eve

_Five._

Your pretty sure this shouldn't really qualify as a holiday. So what if it's the start of a new year? What makes it any different from any other day of the year. So you'll write 2009 on your checks rather then 2008. It's not a big deal. It's almost barbaric to go out and get so drunk you don't know your own name just to celebrate the new year.

_Four._

You never really went out on new years before it was always much to loud for your taste and guys who were generally stupid to begin with get even stupider with a few drinks in their system and you perfer someone who can challenge you not throw up on your shoes. No, you decided, you don't much like this 'holiday'

_Three._

But if that's true why are you out at some to loud and to crowded party with stupid drunk people? Booth that's why, he insisted that you stop being antisocial and just go out with all your friends for once. You're pretty sure that Booth was just looking for any excuse to get you to hang out with him. He's been increasingly clingy lately and you think that maybe he wants more with you than a just a partnership but he drew that line so your not going to make the first move.

_Two._

You look over at the man in question, he's counting down excitedly with a party whistle held loosely in between his lips. And a new years hat sat crookedly on his head. You can't help it as stupid as the holiday is there's no denying that your partner looks incredibly sexy and you have to bite you lip in an useless attempt to swallow down the desire that's bubbling up inside of you.

_One._

He looks down at you brown orbs meet green and you feel like you could just tumble to the floor in a heap of gooey Brennan especially when he gives you that dazzling smile that always makes your heart pick up twice as fast as before.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!", every one but the two of you yells as they jump up and down in excitement but you notice none of the ridiculous traditions of this pointless holiday because his eyes have yet to leave yours and your definitely not going to be the first to look away.

And then with out you really seeing it his arms wrap around your waste and pull you tight against his muscular body, his lips crush against yours warm and soft, you feel his tongue skim across your lower lip and you grant him entrance. A moan makes it way up from the back of your throat as your tongue glides over his in expert movements you can feel his hands move from your lower back to your butt and he grips it tightly making you moan even louder. You think that maybe you don't care that there's a room full of people you may just, what was it that Angela says?, jump his bones in front of all your coworkers and friends because all that matters right now is his mouth and his hands and what there doing to you.

But eventually the need for air become all to apparent and you break apart for the first time you notice the wolf whistles the two of you are getting and the excited sequels issuing from your best friend.

And you think that maybe this isn't such a useless holiday after all.

_**A/N: Wrote this in all of like ten minuets. So if you see any errors so sorry. **_

_**Please leave a review they make me all warm and fuzzy on the inside.**_


	5. Saint Patricks Day

When Booth walked into the Jeffersonian the morning of the seventeenth of March he wasn't surprised to see that Angela was wearing a shamrock green shirt that said 'I'm not Irish but kiss me anyway' , her nails were painted green, she even had what looked like a green strip of hair that stood out against her dark brown locks her eyeliner was also dark green. She was practically the poster child for St. Patrick's Day.

Her boyfriend was wearing a light green polo shirt that Angela had no doubt picked out. Cam was wearing a simple green button over her left breast. Even Zack was wearing a pair of lime green converse. He himself was wearing a green tie with drunk dancing leprechauns.

He grinned when he noticed his girlfriend wasn't wearing one stitch of green. _Perfect_ he thought as he climbed up the stairs and stood behind his beautiful Bones. Without missing a beat he pinched her on the behind. She let out a high pitched squeal and booth was on his back before her knew what happened, with Bones straddling him.

"That was a very illogical choice of moves, you know I don't like to be snuck up on and I also don't like bringing our relationship into the work place another thing Seeley it is very disrespectful to grab a women's ass." She said grinning down at him.

Seeley smiled back at her knowing she was joking, he grabbed her butt again with both of his large rough hands and Bones closed her eyes at his touch a low moan escaped her lips.

"That's not what you said last night."

Bones pressed and kiss to his mouth and then punched him hard in the shoulder before climbing off of him and straitening her green-less clothes.

"What was that for?" He asked with a frown. He rubbed the spot were she hit him.

"When one pinches another when they are in fact wearing green on Saint Patrick Day warrants and punch"

"Wait what? Where at?" Booth asked jumping up and fallowing Bones to her office.

She gave him a suggestive grin and right before she closed the door in his face Bones left him with Something that was surely going to torture him all day. "Hmm, for me to know and you to find out."


End file.
